Scarred Bella
by Welshbunny98
Summary: Rosalie is the only unmated vampire in the Cullen family. How will she react when she finds her mate in the mysterious new girl, Isabella Swan. What is she hiding?


Character Backgrounds

Bella Swan

My name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. I was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987. I am a 17-year-old girl who just transferred schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie.

Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Lillian Hale (born 1915 in Rochester, New York) is a member of the Olympic coven. She is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale (in Forks, she and Jasper pretend to be twins), Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. Rosalie is the ex-fiancée of Royce King II. In 1933, Rosalie was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear. Rosalie fights eagerly against those, who threaten their coven.

Emmett Cullen

Emmett Cullen (born Emmett McCarty in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Irina Denali, the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper, Rosalie Hale. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle at Rosalie's request. Like all Cullens, Emmett is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of red like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the unstoppable physical strength of vampires, Emmett is physically the strongest in the family.

Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901) is a precognitive vampire and member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Jasper Hale, the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive sister of Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. She also had a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon, who remained human and passed away, and a niece, Cynthia's daughter, still living in Biloxi, Mississippi. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the relentless tracker, James. Later, she was led to the love of her life, Jasper, after receiving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently joined the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. She is known for her sweet and loving nature.

Jasper Hale

Jasper Hale (born Jasper Whitlock in 1844, in Houston, Texas) is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later joined the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Alice Cullen and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen. After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, Jasper was set upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn him. After the transformation, Jasper aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army, which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, over the next decades, Jasper became tired of this violent and bloodstained life, because he could feel the emotions of those he killed, which eventually became too much for him. In 1940s, he left his bloodthirsty coven to become a nomad. In 1948, he met Alice, the love of his life, and with her joined the peaceful Cullen family—a coven of vegetarian vampires. By living a vegetarian, he was freed from the emotions that so depressed him.

Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr., on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois) is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Tanya Denali. Edward is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He is the adoptive brother of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edward was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years, the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves and called themselves "vegetarians".

Tanya Denali

Tanya is the leader of the Denali coven, which consists of Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than human blood. Tanya was born in ancient Slovakia. She was the first of Sasha's adoptive daughters. She was Sasha's biological great-niece, and when Sasha yearned for companionship, she chose Tanya to join her. Within her first century as a vampire, Sasha added two more vampires to their family, Kate and Irina. They have been close as a family since then. She is also Edward's mate and wife.

Kate Denali

Kate, true name Katrina, is a vegetarian vampire and one of the "original" Denali sisters, along with Tanya and Irina. She has a strong relationship with her coven mates, as well as with the Olympic coven, who the Denalis consider their extended family or "cousins". Kate is strong-minded and has the talent of creating a psychic electrical shock on her skin which shocks anyone who comes into contact with her. Kate was an attendant—basically a bodyguard—to a highborn female of a warlike Slavic tribe. She was well trained in her tribe's martial arts, and was very protective of her mistress. Kate was guarding her on a caravan when Sasha attacked, along with her daughter Tanya. Sasha was so impressed by Kate's courage and determination to defend the caravan and the physical resemblance she had to Tanya that she changed her into a vampire. She is also Garrett's mate.

Irina Denali

Irina (pronounced Ear-ee-na) was one of the original Denali "sisters", along with Tanya and Kate, and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She was a "vegetarian" and led a very peaceful lifestyle with her "family". The Denalis consider themselves to be the Cullens' extended family or "cousins". Irina was the third vampire added to the Denali coven, after Tanya and Kate. As a human, she was a pretty peasant girl living in a small farm community. She physically resembled Kate and Tanya, and Sasha decided to change her with the idea of adding a new sister to her "daughters". She is also Emmett's mate and wife.

Garrett

Garrett is a former nomadic vampire before joining the Denali coven as Kate's mate. Garrett was born in the mid-1700s during American Revolution, in New England. Garrett was a hotheaded patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. He was a true believer in the American was transformed around the 1780s, during the war. The war's massive death toll gave local vampires the opportunity to feast frequently, Garrett was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran afterwards. He woke up three days later as a fully-fledged vampire. Garrett is always curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him.

Carmen Denali

Carmen is a member of the Denali coven. Carmen and her mate, Eleazar, joined the Denali "sisters" after Eleazar left the Volturi. She is a "vegetarian", and lives a very peaceful lifestyle. Carmen was changed sometime during the 1700s, but the exact date is unknown. She eventually met Eleazar while he was still serving the Volturi, and the two of them fell in love. Eleazar and Carmen lived together while Eleazar continued to work for the Volturi, but Eleazar's struggle between his two worlds deeply troubled Carmen. Due to this, and his own dislike for some of the Volturi's methods, Eleazar left with Carmen to find a new and more peaceful life together. The leader Aro saw no threat in letting Eleazar go and so gave his blessing. Carmen and her mate Eleazar are both originally from Spain. Eventually, they found the Denali coven and decided they liked their style of life better. They have been mates ever since. Edward described her as a very compassionate soul, and explained that if Carmen and Eleazar had not found Tanya's family, they would have eventually found some other way to forgo human blood.

Eleazar Denali

Eleazar (pronounced El-ey-ah-sar) is a member of the Denali coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi due to his ability to sense the abilities of other vampires and humans until he and Carmen joined the Denali coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian," although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would have found another compassionate way to live, one way or the other. Eleazar was originally from Spain, and as such is fluent in Spanish. He was born sometime during the 1700s, but the exact date and year of his birth is unknown. The identity of his creator and the date he was changed is also unknown. Eleazar was given a place within the Volturi guard for his ability to sense the special talents of others. His job was to detect if any threatening coven had any members with extra gifts and then pass that knowledge on to Aro.

Aro Volturi

Aro is one of the three leaders of the Volturi—the dominant coven of the vampire world. He is widely accepted as the overall leader of the Volturi, and shows the gift of tactile telepathy, being capable of reading someone's thoughts and memories with a single touch. He is the husband of Sulpicia and the older brother of Didyme. He uses Chelsea to change the loyalties of the vampires whom he wants to join the Volturi and secure his power status.

Marcus Volturi

Marcus is one of the three leaders the Volturi coven. He possesses the gift of relationship identification, allowing him to see the emotional ties between individuals. He was the husband of Didyme until her death. The loss of his wife forced him into a withdrawn, introverted state. He is only kept in the coven by Chelsea's power over his loyalty.

Caius Volturi

Caius (pronounced Kai-us) is one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and who, according to Edward Cullen, lead a very civilized lifestyle. Caius has a wife named Athenodora, who lives a very retired life in Volterra. He is the most ruthless of all three leaders.

Jane Volturi

Jane is a high-ranking member of the Volturi guard in the Twilight Saga. She is the twin sister of Alec, and together they are the Volturi's most powerful offensive weapons. Jane has the ability to induce a crippling, although illusory, pain in other people's minds, which serves greatly in instilling fear and maintaining order to confrontations. Jane was born in England around 800 A.D, the daughter of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. She was born a few minutes before her fraternal twin brother, Alec. Both Jane and Alec displayed strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state.

Alec Volturi

Alec is a member of the Volturi guard, serving as one of the highest ranked guards. He has a twin sister named Jane, who's also a high ranking member of the guard. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most powerful offensive weapons as they both hold abilities capable of taking down an opponent, regardless of size. Alec possesses the gift of sensory deprivation. He can completely cut off all senses of multiple targets. While Jane is useful in making an audience fear the Volturi, Alec is their most offensive weapon in battle. Alec was born in England around 800 A.D, the son of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. He was born a few minutes after his twin sister, Jane. Both Alec and Jane had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state.


End file.
